


Goodbye

by ohayen2758



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayen2758/pseuds/ohayen2758
Summary: Letter to Dean left by Cas when he leaves to sacrifice himself for the cause.Poem. Written 1/29/16





	

_i'm writing this letter to you. . ._

this is my heartbreak  
my love  
my regret

_i'm writing this letter to you. . ._

to save us  
to not be afraid  
even though  
i'll be gone by the time you read this

_i'm writing this letter to you. . ._

for forgiveness  
for nights when you don't want to exist  
that you'll think of me

_i'm writing this letter to you. . ._

don't look for me  
please

repair the cracks i'm leaving  
i'm sorry i have to go  
but we were foolish  
you were the reason i fell;  
you were the reason i flew

this is the reason why  
_i'm writing this letter to you._


End file.
